Wide Awake and Dreaming
by Annabeth Chase's Half - Sister
Summary: Jessie falls into a coma after a car accident. The Ross family leaves money for her bill, and leave knowing it'll be too painful to watch her. Six painful years later, Jessie wakes from the coma, and is still eighteen. The Ross kids are all grown-up. Will they recognize her? Or worse, will she fall for the now grown up Luke? And why didn't she age? Check out the re-write.
1. Prologue

Summary: **Jessie falls into a coma after a car incident. The Ross family gives the hospital enough money for Jessie's bill, and leave, knowing it's too painful to stay. They ignore phone calls, everything. Six years later, Jessie wakes up. She hasn't aged- it's a miracle. Now, Emma's 21- and has her own talk show about fashion. She has a fiancé, Connor- who owns a stable and teaches kids to ride horses. Luke's 19- he has a girlfriend, Creepy Connie, and is very popular on YouTube for his break-dancing. He also has a dog- Buddy, a beautiful Chocolate lab. Ravi's 18- he's still getting over Mr. Kipling's death, but now he has a snake friend- Mr. S. He also has a cute girlfriend, Sugar, who is also crazy about reptiles, and owns a tamed crocodile. And Zuri is still the youngest- 14, is over imaginary friends and Millie the mermaid, and now is Boy-crazy, and every day has tons of make-up on her face. Will the Ross kids recognize Jessie? Or will she keep her identity hidden? And, what if Jessie falls for the now grown-up Luke? And, most important, why did Jessie not age in the coma?**

**Prologue: Awakening**

Blackness. Well, I'm in a coma, what did I expect?

I still remember the good things in my life. The Ross kids- Emma, Luke, Ravi, and Zuri. They must be hard broken.

What about me? There's not much to say. I'm Jessie. Fiery red hair, pretty hot. I was only eighteen when I got into the accident. By now, six years later I should be twenty – four.

Over those six years, I tried to blink. To open my eyes, see the sunshine again. Not any influence- only negative results.

I still remember the Ross children. Especially them. They were one of the few good things in live- after dad left mom and I alone, and I went to New York.

I always think of them when I try to blink. I usually can't feel anything, but my eyelids hurt. I try to open them and- wait! I can feel! This must be a sign!

Think of the Ross kids! Emma- the fashion queen, Luke- the break dancer, Ravi – the reptile kiddo, and Zuri – Millie the Mermaid, Chubs, tea party lover!

I try to blink, to open my mouth- anything. My eyes open a bit- I see light. They shut. I open my mouth- it really happens.

"Awake," I whisper. I open my eyes a tiny bit again, and see a nurse. I try to reach out my hand- and it happens. "Awake," I repeat.

The nurse turns, stunned. "Awake." I say this a third time, and the nurse looks at me, shocked, and turns around.

"Doctor!" She calls down the hall. My eyes are now open fully. I say it louder, with more meaning.

"I'm awake. I'm awake!" With each time, it's louder. I sit up, and start touching the bed. "I can feel!" I take in air from the room, smelling it. "I can smell! I can see! I can talk! I can hear! I'm awake!" The doctors rush in, and shocked look at me. They tell my they need to take some blood tests.

**xWideAwakexWideAwakexWideAwa kex**

When I woke up after the testing, all of the doctors left except for Dr. McIntosh.

"Ms. Jessie, we have some shocking news." He said. His face was neutral, I noted. Not sympathy. Not happiness.

"Shoot." I told him, making eye contact. Always look into the eyes of the doctor, my mom used to say. Never let him see your weakness. My mom had doctor-phobia.

"Good news, or better news first?" He asked, fiddling with his hands. Nervous. I could tell he wanted to bite his nails, from the way his fingers scratched the nails.

"Better news." I answered, still looking him in the eye.

"The better news has two parts. Good and bad." Dr. M noted. I nodded, silently telling him to continue. "The good news is that we can sign you out today."

"Score!" I shouted. Then I clapped my hand over my mouth, realizing I sounded like Ms. Chesterfield when Bertram asked her out.

"The bad news is that you don't have anywhere to live. The Ross family brought you your clothes-" Dr. M pointed to a bag. "They're in there."

"Okay," I nodded.

"They also left you fifty-thousand dollars, for all the baby sitting." Dr. M said. "They're in the bag in a wallet."

"Okay, now what about the earlier good news?" I asked, eager to get out of here.

"We tested your blood cells, and found out that you are still eighteen. You haven't aged at all during the coma. So, you did not lose any years of your life. It's a miracle." Dr. M smiled warmly at her.

I was silent for a moment. "Awesome!" I yelled after a while. "Now, can I go?" He nodded.

**xWideAwakexWideAwakexWideAwa kexWideAwakex**

So that's how I ended up on the streets, with a gigantic bag with my clothes and some which Emma gave me, a wallet that holds fifty thousand dollars, my phone, and no home. I was freezing.

There were no winter clothes in the bag, and it was winter. I had no idea where the hotels where, so I sat down on the street.

"Hey," I heard a girl's voice say. "Are you homeless?" When she stepped out, I could tell she was my age, 18.

"Well, yeah, but not in that way," I responded. "I have money, and clothes, but I just got out of the hospital- I was in a coma, and I'm looking for a hotel, so…" I basically told her my whole life story starting from getting out of the hospital.

"I'll take you to my place. I need a roommate." The girl answered. "It's a fifteen – twenty minute ride. C'mon, hop in my car." I followed her to her car, and got in.

"By the way," I started, and as I felt the girl's blue eyes on me, I continued as she brushed her brunette her back and started riding, "I'm Jessie."

"I would shake your arm, but I'm driving. I'm Sugar." The girl- Sugar said.

"Anyways, I'd love to be your roommate." I answered her unsaid question.

"We'll see about that." She murmured.

"What do you mean?" I asked her, unsure what she meant.

"I live with a crocodile." She answered, eyes still calmly on the road. "He has a cage, but I let him out most of the time." She looked at me briefly. "You don't look shocked."

"I was a baby-sitter for this family whose kid had a large lizard." I answered.

"Awesome! Do you have any pictures?" She asked me, hardly keeping her eyes on the road.

"Keep your eyes on the road, Sugar," I answered. "And, yeah, I probably do have some pictures. I'll give them to you when I find them."

"Thanks!" Sugar exclaimed. "You know, I have a boyfriend that had a huge lizard, but he died. It's sad, really. He's still not over the death. I understand that, because my mom had fallen into a deep depression when my dad died…" Sugar shook her head sadly. "My boyfriend now has a snake which he calls Mr. S, but he had the lizard since he was a little kid…"

**A/N: Give me your opinion! I'm going to need at least two reviews to update! (Even a simple lol would do).**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Aww! Thanks guys! As a reward, this is your update: Chapter 1! **

**Shout outs:**

**Ivy000- **You're my first reviewer! :D Thank you!

**Guest- **Thank you!

**WhatAboutAusllyTonight- **Yay! Thank you!

**Wow. After reading this over, I see I say thanks and thank you a lot. Anyways, here's your chapter. **

**I just realized that in the Summary I put that Emma is 21, but she's 20. Sorry.**

**By the way, chapters 1 and 2 kind of introduce the plot, so… here you go!**

**Chapter 1: The Ross Children are (almost) grown up!**

"Zuri! Hurry up!" Yelled a young boy, about 18, knocking on the bathroom door so hard that his knuckles hurt. "I don't want to be late!"

"Oh em gee, Ravi. I, like, need to put on my make-up. That, like, takes some, like, time." Zuri answered. She was putting on the final touches with her lipstick. She was not the little girl she used to be three years ago. She was now boy crazy, and always had tons of makeup on her face.

"C'mon! I don't want to be late! I told Sugar I won't be late!" Ravi whined. He was late almost every time he went on a date with Sugar.

"Chris needs to, like, notice me." Zuri answered, opening the door to the bathroom and walking out.

Ravi grimaced. "Maybe he'll notice you if you stop putting tons of make-up on your face." He answered. He had lost his accent, and nobody bullied him anymore. Ravi was pretty popular, I guess you could say.

"C'mon now, Ravi, boys like it when girls, like, wear makeup." Zuri answered, going into her room. "Not that we girls, like, need it." She closed the door behind her.

"Girls." Ravi murmured, about to go into the bathroom to wash himself, when he felt a buzz. He took his phone out of his pocket, and looked down at it.

_From: Sugar_

_Message: Where are you? And are you bringing Mr. S to the pet park? The lady let me bring Snappy. _

_Love, Sugar._

Ravi smiled. Snappy was a really nice crocodile. He was really big, a small one because he had a growing disease. **(A/N: Don't know if it exists.)** Quickly typing, swiping his fingers across the screen, he typed back a message.

_To: Sugar_

_Message: Sorry. Zuri took up one hour in the bathroom. But I'm definitely bringing Mr. S. Can't wait to see you._

_Love, Ravi._

Even though Ravi changed, he still got his sensitivity.

He felt another buzz, and looked down at his phone.

_From: Sugar_

_Message: Okay. Won't get mad at you. :D_

_See you, Ravi._

Ravi just smiled, and went into the bathroom.

**xWideAwakeAndDreamingx**

Emma and Connor's relationship wasn't going so well. It was going bad, in one word.

"C'mon! It doesn't look ridiculous! It's just horse riding!" Connor argued, trying to persuade Emma into horse riding.

"Ew! No, Connor! I wonder why the heck I waste my time on you!" Emma sighed. "You're awesome, and perfect, and handsome, too, but horse riding? Gosh! Eww!"

"Gee, thanks," Connor said, sarcasm coated on it like syrup on pancakes. "Maybe I'm not so perfect, am I?"

"Gosh, Connor!" Emma yelled. "I can't believe you're so stupid!"

"Oh, and you're not?" Connor yelled right back at her. "You're pretty, you have some brains about fashion, but you're not perfect at all! All you talk about is fashion, fashion, fashion, reputation, and, oh, did I mention fashion?"

"And all you ever talk about is horse riding, horse riding, horses, and anything to do with horses!" Emma answered.

"Connie and Luke never fight! Well, maybe sometimes. Ravi and Sugar almost never fight either. Then why do we fight?! We're closer than both of them!" Connor shouted. "We're fiancés for my horses' sake!"

"See? There you go again. 'For my horses' sake!'" She mimicked him. "I think I know why we fight a lot. Likes and dislikes, hello!"

"What?" Connor was confused. What was she saying about likes and dislikes? Did she not like him anymore?

"I like fashion, reputation, and looking good. I dislike being dirty, looking ridiculous, and having a bad reputation. You like horses, horse riding, and do not care about your reputation. You don't like fashion, reputation, and you do not care how you look. Am I right?" She was. He was in his old clothes (that were so not this season), covered in mud and, what Emma suspected was horse dung.

"You're not!" Connor lied. "I only look like this when I horse ride!" Oops. Now she will never horse ride.

"You just defeated your purpose." Emma said smugly. "You said that horse riding was fashionable, you don't get dirty, and you don't ruin your reputation."

"There are plenty of fashionable clothes for horse riding!" Connor pleaded. "And you don't always get dirty!"

"Let's see," Emma said pulling out her iPhone. She quickly typed in _Fashionable horse riding clothes_. She quickly scrolled down through the images. "Those are all last season. See? No fashionable clothes."

"If they're last season, that means they were fashionable at one time, right?" Connor asked Emma, and she, not seeing when this was going, nodded. "So that means that there are fashionable horse riding clothes!" Emma groaned.

"Fine, you beat me. Maybe I'll try horse riding." Emma said, walking away. She turned her head a bit, so she could see Connor. "Then again, probably not." When Emma was out of sight, Simon walked out.

Simon was w worker in the stables. He wolf-whistled. "Dang it, that girl's hot."

"She's my fiancé." Connor shook his head sadly. "But we argue all the time. About fashion."

"She could use someone who cares about fashion." Simon smoothed his shirt. "Someone like me." Jay, also a worker in the stables, snorted.

"Fashion? And you?" She asked. "Add that together and you get- explosion!" She did hand motions for the explosion. Connor laughed.

"Aw, c'mon, I'm not that bad," Simon answered.

"Just you having to say that you're not that bad, means that you are that bad." She answered.

"Gimme five!" Connor held his hand up, and Jay slapped it.

"You're that low that you're quoting from Ted?" Simon asked.

"No. I'm that _high_ that I'm quoting from Ted." Jay answered.

"C'mon, guys, get to work." Connor said. "Go on. I'd love to watch you guys, but you need to work."

"Fine, Sir Strictness," Simon answered and went to work.

"Sir, yes, sir!" Jane said, and jokingly saluted. Connor shook his head and smiled.

**xWideAwakeandDreamingx**

Luke was in Starbucks, sitting with Connie.

"This is your idea of a romantic date?" Connie asked so loudly, people around them snickered.

"No, Connie," Luke answered.

"I have a question for you." Connie changed the topic surprisingly quickly.

"Shoot," Luke answered. He motioned for her to go.

"Why did you think me stealing your stuff was creepy?" Connie asked. _Isn't it kind of obvious?_ Luke wanted to say, but he didn't.

"I didn't think it was creepy, babe, I thought it was a bit stalker-ish, through." Luke answered, sipping his coffee.

"Don't call me babe, Luke," Connie slapped Luke's arm slightly.

"'K, babe," Luke answered. Connie just shook her head.

"Are we going to go to the cinema later?" She asked.

"Yeah, I was thinking on the Guardians? You know, the new movie?" Luke answered.

"Good idea," Connie nodded dreamily. "Jack Frost is so hot in that movie. His voice is so deep.." She continued going on and on about why Jack Frost is hot.

"Hey!" Luke said, loudly.

"Dude, we're trying to talk here." Some random guy at a nearby table said.

"Sorry 'bout that." Luke shrugged. "I'll keep it lower."

"Thanks. By the way, love your break-dancing, dude," The guy answered.

"Thanks." Luke smiled. The guy turned away. "Don't go all dreamy on other guys,"

"I won't Luke." Connie said, and with that, kissed him.

**A/N: End of chapter one. Sorry it's so short, but I'm going to a New Year's party, and I wanted to update. And does who love Zuri; don't worry, she'll be in Chapter 2. **

**I have a question for you: Should Chris, Simon, and Jane be mayor characters? Please answers in your reviews and PM's. **

**If you guys could, I'd be really happy if this chapter got six review (six reviews total. As in the three now, plus three.) **

**Review! (Even a simple lol will do!)**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks, guys! I usually stop writing story because of no reviews, or because of the fact that I get writers block, but I'm going to continue writing this story!**

**I revised Chapter one, so if you want to go see it, go ahead.**

**Before I bore you, to the shout outs:**

**EyeoftheCobra- **Thanks! It's nice to know that a got a person that's not a Luke/Jessie fan. I don't think they would've had a mushy romance story, it just doesn't fit them. Like a mushy Percy and Annabeth- that doesn't fit either. I'm still thinking of an idea of why Jessie didn't age during the coma, it might be good or bad. The idea with Ravi is ironic, and I just had to do it. Thanks again!

**Ivy000- **Your welcome! And yes, you really were my first reviewer! Thank you for keeping me going! I will keep writing!

**1800 cheezit-** Thank you!

**Awkkward Tree- **Thank-you! The idea of the story is good, I must admit. It is ironic that Creepy Connie and Luke are together, but I had to make it Connie 'cause she was possessive, and that's going to be a mayor part in the story. Zuri- she's also a mayor character/part, but her story is mostly in school before the Ross kids recognize Jessie, then at home with Jessie. The Ross kids will run into each other in the next chapter, and Luke runs into Jessie in this chapter. The guy should try to get with Emma- with his "awesome" fashion sense. Thanks again for reviewing!

**Unknown- **Here's the next chapter. In this one, it has Zuri in it, and Jessie and Luke running into each other. Hope you like it!

**So here's Chapter 2: Not everything is perfect.**

Zuri walked through the school's halls like a super queen. She had on her favorite (and very fashionable) high heeled sneakers, along with a small purple dress. She was wearing purple eye shadow, slight red lipstick, and a little (or not) blush. She strode through the halls to her locker- 1067. When she finally got there, she noticed her ex- best friend standing there.

"Hey, Zu-" Her ex-BFF, Samantha, started, before she was cut off by Zuri herself.

"What are you doing here, Miss Piggy?" Zuri asked her. The whole hallway laughed. The Miss Piggy joke was started by Laura, the queen of the school. Even through Zuri didn't like it, Laura made her call Samantha Miss Piggy.

"Listen, I don't know why you're such a bitch." Samantha answered, twirling a little piggy chain around her finger. That's how the Miss Piggy joke started. Samantha had a whole locker stuffed with piggy stuff, including some plushies, and the Angry Birds piggies. "But it's never too late to change."

"Well, maybe you, Miss Piggy, should change." Zuri smugly answered, glad at her comeback. She finished it smugly, "Throw away all the piggy stuff. Disgusting piggies."

"I can't believe my eyes," Samantha, or Sam, said. "You're so cruel."

"Miss Piggy maybe you should be-" Zuri quieted down when she saw Chris coming down. He was fabulous. Black hair, blue eyes. So cute. He was sweet, nice, handsome, and silly, but also sometimes clueless.

Zuri saw him turn around to face her direction, and wave. She started to raise her hand to wave back, when Sam (Samantha's nickname) ran up to him.

"Chris!" She yelled, and kissed his cheek.

"Hey, Sam," Chris answered as he hugged her. They did make a good couple.

Sam- wild, but determined, red hair with green-ish eyes.

Chris- sweet, cute, and nice, black hair with blue eyes.

They were the perfect match for each other, whether Zuri liked it or not.

But Zuri was still going to get Chris, oh yes she will.

**Xwideawakexwideawakexwideawa kex**

Finally. Lunch.

Not that Zuri was hungry, because ever since Laura said she was gaining weight, she only grabbed a salad.

For Zuri, lunch was a time of gossip, a time of freedom- goodness.

"Hey, Zuri," Laura said once Zuri sat down at the popular table. "Your comebacks are pretty bad."

"I know," Zuri answered. "I'm going to work on them."

"Good." Laura answered. "We need to get you to look charming, and less bitch-y and less slut-y."

"My clothes don't look slut-y," Zuri protested, but maybe her purple dress neck was a little too big…

"They kind of do, hun," Laura answered. She pulled a bag out, and gave it to Zuri. "Here are some cute clothes."

"For what?" Zuri asked while Laura shook her head.

"Like, didn't you hear?" Laura asked her, immediately putting on her popular voice with all the "like" because the cafeteria was filling up. "The Christmas dance is, like, coming here soon, and you, like, need a date."

Zuri's heart burned. Even though she knew Chris and Sam are the perfect couple, her heart burned at the thought of them going together. A crush is a crush, right?

Wrong. People shouldn't do crazy things for crushes, like Jessie that one time in Texas that she- wait, that's another story.

Anyways, Zuri needed a date. But who could it be?

**Xwideawakexwideawakexwideawa kex**

Luke was jogging, with Buddy, his chocolate lab, running right behind him.

He always went ona jog in the afternoon- it had become a habit. He put his headphones in his ear, and flicked to a random song on his iPhone. _Footloose_, his favorite. Perfect.

Bobbing his head up and down to the song, Luke closed his eyes. He knew the way, and he was going to visit Connor, ask him about what happened with Emma.

Luke quite couldn't get the right rhythm, and he wanted to drop down and break dance, but he knew that would look weird. Even to his fans from YouTube. They would probably film him, and put him on YouTube again, and Connie would have big fit…

Luke shook his head. Connie was very possessive. Too much, if you ask him. But he liked her. He wasn't sure about love, but he knew he liked her.

He opened his eyes to checked if there were any cars, and then closed them again. He didn't notice the fiery red head a few meters in front of him.

He continued running with his eyes closed, when _bam! _He fell right on top of the fiery red head.

"S-sorry," He stuttered, then clamped his hand over his mouth. He never stuttered to girls. Never. But this one was hot- fiery red hair, blue eyes, and she looked familiar.

"It's okay." The mysterious red head answered. "If only you can get off me, that would be helpful." Her eyes scanned him. He was familiar. Too familiar.

"I'm really sorry for that, um, accident." Luke said. "My girlfriend would kill me if see saw that."

"It's fine." Jessie- the girl, answered, standing up to brush dirt of her jeans.

"You remind me of someone," Luke said. "You remind me of my ex-nanny." He looked at her with eyes of sadness. "She fell into a coma. Her name was Jessie."

"I, uh, have to go." She said, and ran away before Luke could catch her.

"Wait!" He called after her, but it was too late. "You dropped your phone." He added quietly, as it was no use wasting his voice. He went on the phone to her contacts.

He couldn't scroll down, so he looked at her short list of contacts.

_Sugar McDaze_

_Darla O'Hara_

_Mom_

_Jenny McKayla_

_Chris Stovewood_

He closed the phone.

He put it in his pocket.

He continued running.

Luke will have to phone the people later.

**A/N: Sorry guys, but this is kind of short. **

**I'd like you guys to post your own OC's in the reviews/ PM's and their characteristics, age, height, hair color, eye color, gender, name, and some other details if you like. I'm pretty sure I'll include most of them.**

**I also have a little questionnaire for you guys:**

**Do you want this story to be longer, or shorter? **

**What should be the reason for Jessie not to age in her coma?**

**Should Chris end up with Zuri and break Sam's heart?**

**Or, you could post your own OC that could get with Zuri! (She's 14)**

**Please answer!**

**And if you guys could, got we get to 15 reviews for the story? (The answersand OC postings count!)**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Aw! Thanks guys! I wasn't going to update until the weekend, but then I saw you guys' reviews, so I'm updating! Sorry for waiting but I really had to start my science project…**

**By the way, the reviews are all the ones in the time period from which I uploaded the previous chapter, to which I'm going to update the next chapter. So some reviews are for Chapter 1 or 2, but I still put them here.**

**Thanks for reviewing! You guys really made my day!**

**Shout outs:**

**Awkkward Tree: **Thanks! There probably be a sequel whether it's long or short. The plot is good, there's going to be a vote for it. Thanks again!

**Guest: **Thanks! The next chapter is here! :D

**Ivy000: **Thanks for the character! He's going to appear in the fifth or sixth chapter. For the last thing, Luke and Jessie might end up together…. Wait a second and I'll explain.

**Violin master- **Thank you!

**Me again: **The vote will decided it, I think.

**Pinkish Yellowish neons: **Thanks! I love Jessie so much too!

**D6410: **Okay, and as I said before, the vote will decide it.

**Guest: ** Thanks! Your review made me update, because I was going to wait till Saturday…

**Pinkish Yellowish neons: **Thanks! Later in this chapter is a vote…

**Emily: **Thanks!

**Isyia: **Thank you!

**Thanks guys! You guys are great!**

**Now, here are the votes I mentioned:**

What should happen with Zuri's love life?

Chris should break up with Samantha and go to Zuri, but Zuri would reject him.

Chris should break up with Sam and go to Zuri, and Zuri would accept him.

Thomas James (**Ivy000's OC)** will gather enough courage to ask Zuri out and she'll accept

Thomas James will ask Zuri out, but she'll reject

She'll stay single

**Please submit your answers! Here's vote #2:**

Should the story be:

Longer without a sequel

Shorter with sequel

Longer with a sequel

Shorter without a sequel

**You decide! Now, to the last vote, vote #3:**

Should Jessie end up with Luke?

No, never!

Yes!

**So that's all the voting. **

**Chapter 3: She looked just like Jessie**

Luke got home after he visited Connor, well, more like his stables, because Connor wasn't there, and so when Luke came back, he took Buddy on a walk around the apartments, and went back inside.

He knocked on Zuri's door, to see if she was home, and Zuri opened.

"Zuri call Emma," Luke said to Zuri's confused look. Luke almost never knocked on her door. "I have something important to tell you guys. Meet me downstairs. Tell Emma it's important."

"'K," Zuri answered, and went to grab her black iPhone. Luke took out his iPhone ( a white model) and punched in Ravi's number.

"Ravi?" Luke asked into the phone.

"Yes, brother?" He could hear Ravi's voice.

"I have an emergency. Come home. Quick." Luke answered and hung up before Ravi could answer. "Got Emma to come down here?"

"Yeah." Zuri put her phone away, as Laura didn't text her. "She'll be here."

"Got it," Luke said. "Let's go."

**Xwideawakeanddreamingx**

An hour later everyone was seated in the kitchen, looking at Luke.

"Guys," Luke started, and looked around, making sure all attention was on him. "I know this may sound stupid, but I ran into this girl yesterday and-"

"You said this was an emergency, Luke." Ravi answered. "I had to cancel my date with Sugar for this. And now, you're telling me that this all because of a girl?"

"Yeah, Luke, I had a very important fashion conference and I had to cancel it," Emma added.

"And I have to get a date, meaning I have to start texting Laura and all my buddies if they know who I could go with to the dance!" Zuri concluded.

"Wait." Luke said, holding a hand up. "The girl looked just like Jessie." The other Ross kids look at each other.

"You probably just imagined it," Zuri told Luke. "I mean, you always had a crush on Jessie when she was our nanny,"

"Yeah, Luke," Emma added.

"I have her photo. She ran away when I told her about Jessie, and dropped her phone." He reached into his pocket, pulling out the phone. He scrolled through the pictures, finding the one of the girl.  
"That's her," he said and passed the phone around. The other Ross kids gasped.

Ravi was the last to get the phone, so when he got it, he went to the contacts.

"What?!" He yelled when he read through the unbelievable list of short contacts.

"Yes, Ravi?" Emma said, impatiently.

"Sugar is in her contacts!" Ravi said. "She did mention having a new roommate, through,"

"Then ask her, stupid!" Emma smacked Ravi's head.

"Ow!" Ravi yelled, clutching his head. "That hurt!"

"Just call her already!" Zuri yelled.

"I can't!" Ravi answered, still holding his head.

"I'll call her," Luke said, holding his hand up.

"You don't even know Sugar," Ravi answered. "It's up to me."

"No. I know Sugar." Luke said. "We met in middle school. We were friends. Now give me that phone, Ravi," Buddy barked at Ravi, and growled at him, until Ravi passed the phone to Luke.

Luke put the phone on speaker, and pressed Sugar Daze on the contact list.

(**Sugar- Bold, **_**Luke- italics/bold,)**_

_**Sugar? **_

**Who'd you think it was, Jess? Wait, you don't sound like Jess. Thief! **

_**Sugar, I ran into a red head, and she dropped her phone. I was wondering if you know where she was. **_

**Oh, so you're Luke.**

_**Do you know where she is? And who she is? Can you tell me?**_

**No need to hurry, Luke. Right now, she's-**

The Ross kids could hear a door being opened on the other side.

**Right here. **

_**Her name, please?**_

**Full or first only?**

_**Full.**_

**Jessie Ann Prescott.**

_**Jessica Prescott?!**_

**Gee, no need to pop my ears. Yes, Jessie Prescott, as in Jessica Prescott.**

_**Sugar, that was the name of our nanny…**_

**You lost your nanny to a coma in a car accident, six year ago, right?**

_**Yeah…**_

**She was from Texas, her father left her, right?**

_**Yes, but it can't be her. She's too young.**_

**Yes it can. Have you seen today's paper?**

_**No, why?**_

**The article is: Miracle Happens: Eighteen year old Jessica Prescott doesn't age during coma. **

_**So it's her?**_

**Yes! It has to be!**

Now to only problem was getting Jessie to come meet the Ross kids.

**A/N: Yeah, this is extremely short, but I have to do my Science homework… **

**Guys, could we try to get 35 or 40 reviews? As a reward, the next chapter will be really really long…**

**The vote is going to be kept for five chapters, this being number one. I'm going to announce the results in each chapter, before I pull it down.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: O M G. So sorry guys, my Internet connection was cut off and I'm sick. Perfect. SOOOOOOOO**

**SORRY!**

**Anyways, this is an intro to Thomas James and some problems with Simon and Connor. **

"Thomas James!" yelled a young interviewer for the school's newspaper. "Thomas James!"

The guy turned around, and caused the young girl to crash into him. "Sorry." He muttered. "Now, why do you need me?"

"Interview." The girl said between breaths.

"Fine." The girl looked blankly at Thomas. "Start asking." The girl took out a pencil from behind her ear, went to a clear page in her interview journal, and wrote.

_Thomas James, interviewed by Miranda Johns. _

"So…" The girl looked over her questions before quickly saying them. "What made you join basketball? Do you have any pets? Single or taken? Do you have a crush? How many games in Basketball do you expect to win? How did you become captain? Is it hard to play basketball? First Kiss? What's your idol? Or do you have-" Miranda was cut off by Thomas, who had put his hand up.

"No. Too much questions." He answered. "One at a time. And I'm pretty sure that it's about me, but not about my _relationships, crushes, _or _kisses._"

"Okay." Miranda sighed. "So, number one, what made you join basketball?"

"That's a good question," Thomas agreed, shaking his head. "What made me join basketball was my uncle, Adam James, who played basketball until he had met an unfortunate encounter, that was a car accident, he was put in a wheelchair, so that he could not play anymore. He resigned as a coach, simply because basketball was his passion. After that, I simply knew I had to play."

Miranda quickly scribbled in her notebook.

_After Thomas James's uncle, Adam James, a basketball player, was put in a wheelchair due to an unfortunate car accident, and then became a basketball coach because of his passion for basketball, Thomas found out that he just had to play basketball._

"Okay, so, who's your basketball idol?"

"I have a few actually," Thomas answered. **(A/N: I'm making all this up.) "**Jack Lee who didn't want to stop playing basketball even though he was in no position to, Jackson P. because he was a great basketball leader- never lost, and my uncle, which I explained."

_Thomas's Idols:_

_Jack Lee who didn't want to stop playing basketball when he was in no position to, Jackson P. 'cause he was a great leader, never lost in games, and his uncle. (Uncle already explained.)_

"What your inspiration or, um, motive for playing basketball?" Miranda asked a short, innocent question and was never ready to get such a dark answer.

"My dad always wanted me to play basketball," Thomas started. "My uncle encouraged me, and I knew I wanted to play but I didn't have a motive. I wouldn't win, so I didn't start basketball. I didn't start basketball until three years ago because my dad…" Thomas stopped.

"Go on," Miranda urged him.

"…because my dad…'cause he had a car crash, and I-I knew he… that he- he wanted me to play." Thomas sighed. "I wanted to make him happy."

_Thomas's motive is stronger than anyone else's- the death of a close family member, who wanted Thomas to succeed in basketball. _

"So, how did you become captain?" Miranda asked. She was almost out of questions.

"Well, I did have a strong motivation," Thomas said. "And my uncle did let me play with his team once in a while."

_Strong motivation and a uncle as a coach can sure help you become team captain!_

"Okay, now I need some info on your personal life." Miranda said. "For example- your favorite color, relationship status, year born, and how long you play basketball."

"Okay." Thomas nodded. "I played basketball for over five years now, and I just joined the team three years ago because of my dad, my favorite color is green, my relationship status is single, and I was born on July 8th, 1996."

"Wait a sec, I need to write it all down," Miranda grumbled at Thomas as she started writing down the information.

_Born on July 8__th__, 1996, Thomas James started playing basket five years ago, in 2008, but just joined the team three years ago, in 2010. His currently single, and his favorite color is green._

"Okay, so tell me," Miranda said. "Were you named after someone, what's your advice to all basketball-ers, what's your favorite shoe brand, do you have any pets, favorite animal, and some other random facts?"

"Well," Thomas started. "I was named after Thomas J. Clone who was a great basketball player, my dad really wanted me to have that name, mind you, my advice to all basketball players is to have a strong motive- that really helps, my favorite shoe brand? Definitely converse. I have a chocolate lab, Buddy, and a golden retriever, Goldie, my favorite animal is a dog." Thomas scratched his head. "Buddy is three years old, while Goldie is still a pup, and Buddy has won plenty of competitions already. Is that it?"

"Wait a sec," Miranda murmured as she scribbled everything down.

_Named after Thomas J. Clone- Father's choice. Advice to all basketball players is to have a strong motive, favorite shoe brand is converse. Has a chocolate Lab, Buddy that's three and has won plenty of competitions, and a Golden retriever, Goldie, that's still a pup._

"Yes, that's it." Miranda finally answered Thomas's question. "I'll email you the article later. Give me your email."

"My email is: .Awesome ." Thomas answered. Miranda raised an eyebrow at him. "I was little when I made it, okay?" Miranda just shook her head.

"I'll email you!" She stood up and started walking away. "Bye!"

**Linebreakforwideawakeanddrea mingforyou**

Thomas walked into his house, getting greeted by Buddy and Goldie. "Hey guys! Missed me?" Thomas asked and in response, the two dogs jumped on him. "Hey mom! I'm home!"

"Hi, Thomas." A medium-aged lady stepped out of the kitchen. "I'm making blueberry cupcakes. Your favorite."

"Thanks mom." Thomas smiled. "I have to go check my email. I was interviewed earlier, and the interviewer said she'll email me the article."

"Okay, hun," Thomas's mother said. "But be back in time for cupcakes!"

"Sure will, mom!" Thomas said, then rushed up the stairs to the computer. Quickly going to Gmail, Thomas logged in.

_One new email: Read now?_

Pressing yes, he could see the emails info.

_From: Miranda Johns __penguinsrock2001 _

_To: Thomas James __ .Awesome _

_Topic: Interview_

_Message:_

_Hey Thomas. Here's the interview article. Tell me what to correct and what to subtract. Or just tell me if you like it or not, and if not, then tell me what to change._

_Reply immediately. _

_Miranda Johns._

_**Thomas James, Basketball captain, interviewed by Miranda Johns.**_

_When born in July, 1996, Thomas James is named after Thomas J. Clone, a famous basketball player. I'm sure many heard of him. He started playing in 2008, but just joined the team two years later, because of his father's death in 2008. _

"_My father always wanted me to play basketball," Thomas says. "And my uncle is a basketball coach, after a car accident put him in a wheelchair."_

_Thomas's favorite color is green, he loves converse, and is currently single. Good luck with that, ladies!_

_He has two dogs, Buddy and Goldie. _

After that, the article was well detailed, along with basketball.

Thomas quickly wrote in the reply box, _Perfect. Love it._

**Wideawakebutnotdreamingbutno tdreamin**

"You really think you have a fashion sense?" Jay snorted.

"Yes." Simon smoothed his shirt. "Totally."

"Okay." Jay shook her head. "Do you think you have a bigger fashion sense than Connor?"

"Yes." Simon nodded.

"Okay, only one way to figure this out. Connor!" Jay called Connor over. "You guys are going to have a fashion competition. Now, hope along and get your best clothes." Jay watched as the guys started running to the lockers.

"Now, this better be good," Jay thought to herself as she waited for the guys to come back. It took them about 5 minutes, and when Jay saw Simon, she nearly burst out laughing.

To make you wait and see what Jay was laughing at, I'm going to start with Connor. Connor was wearing black Jeans and a white Polo Ralph Lauren shirt with black converse sneakers. He had a new G-Shock sports watch on, and a black cap from Ralph Lauren on his head. Jay had to admit, he looked pretty good.

Simon, in fact, looked the opposite. With short, cargo shorts, and a plaid white shirt along with suspenders and combat boots, he did not look a least bit cute. Jay noticed he was carrying a bag in his hands. When he noticed Jay's confused face, he said, "Oh, this is just to look weird."

"'k." Jay said. "Now go get dressed appropriately, suspender boy." Simon ran back to the lockers, so he could dress. "So, Connor, meet the judge."

"The judge?"

"Yes, Con, the judge. Ladies and gentlemen, meet Ms. Patricia Gold!" Jay said in a host's voice.

"Hey. Sorry about Jay. She's just….crazy sometimes." Connor said.

"Oh, no, I'm her roommate." Patricia answered, and then Simon walked out. You would not believe what he wore.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! I haven't updated really good lately, have I?**

**Yeah…Well anyways, this is your update for staying loyal! Or something…..**

**I have two challenges- anyone up for them?**

**I need another character for Jessie to be interested in. (Maybe….) He's going to be a side character- kind of like Simon and Jay- you know- Connor's friends? Anyways, anyone willing to submit one fill out the template below and send the character in a review or P.M. **

**Name of character:**

**Age (Remember, Jessie is 18!):**

**Basic Traits (ex. Eye color, hair color, freckles or no freckles):**

**Occupation: **

**Family:**

**Background:**

**Your Username for FF: **

**For the second challenge- my brother said that he bets we can't get 80 reviews by Chapter 6. (This is Chapter 5). Beat him wrong? 80****th**** reviewer gets a shout out!**

**So that's all for mah awesome challenges. **

**Just a little warning: Jessie has some fantasies about Luke in this capture. Nothing really bad- you know, just like, **_he was so hot. _**The usual crushing. :D**

**Ladies and Gents, a round of applause for the new, improved, **

**CHAPTER 5: What the heck?**

Shit.

That was the first thought that entered the red head's mind as she heard a familiar snap of a black high heel.

Right in front of- Well. She didn't think she'd remember him- you know, 6 years have passed.

"You look oddly familiar." The man- oh, cut the crap. I think we all know it's Tony. Tony shook his head. "Nah, can't be. Anyways, I'm Tony. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Je-" Jessie stopped. If she tells him that she's Jessie, he'll go to the Ross Kids, and treat it as a happy reunion. It would be a happy one, but…

She was ashamed to admit this, but the other day when she bumped into Luke- he didn't seem like a kid anymore. God, he was hot.

…

…

…

There. She thought it. HE WAS SO FREAKING HOT!

Anyways, going back to Jessie's conversation with Tony, she answered, "I'm Jess. Nice to meet you."

"I see you need a little help, but I don't have any high heels…" Tony said, looking down at Jessie's shoes. "I have some old converse…?"

"They'll do." Jessie- or should I say Jess, answered.

Turns out the converse did fit. After a quick snack and a even quicker goodbye, Jessie found herself in subway. She ordered herself a sandwich, but didn't find a appetite, therefore donating it to a homeless person who, as she got to know, was called Jim.

She was going back into the subway when she saw the heads on four familiar people, three of which she quickly recognized as the Ross kids, and the fourth one Sugar.

Crap.

They were dressed pretty good, and- wait. Where the hell was Emma?

From the back of the heads Jessie quickly recognizes as…

Ravi- a jacket- pretty cool one, I guess, jeans, and black converse.

Zuri- a summer-ish rainbow colored dress that goes down to her knees, along with super cute flats.

Luke- a cap with New York City on it, a jacket, jeans, and converse.

Sugar- jacket, converse, and- wait, are does jeans?

Anyways, their pace fastened, and Jessie knew she had to hide. But where could she hide?

**Llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllll**

"Ugh." The doctor sighed, looking over 'Jessica Prescott's file. "JAMES! Come here, you little- oh, hello, Miss Katie." The doctor wiggled his eyebrows what he thought was attractive to the young nurse.

"No." Miss Kate simply answered. "And it's KATE. Need to spell it out? K-A-T-E!" She walked off to take care of patients before the doctor could stop her.

The doctor smiled, at the thought of Miss Kate sitting on his desk, her skirt pulled up way too high and-

"Here, doc." James entered, grinning.

"Pull that grin off your face before I slap it off." The doctor answered, not even watching James.

"Sorry, doc." James offered, still grinning.

"WIPE IT OFF YOUR FACE!" The doctor yelled at James. He had a very short temper.

"Sorry, doc." James repeated, and still grinning- wait for it, SMACK!

"Ouch!" James yelped, and the grin was off. "What the h*ll was that for?"

"Your own good, stupid." The doctor shook his head. "Now, who cared for Miss Prescott?"

"Nescio, sir." James answered.

"Nesquik? We don't have a nesquik in here."

"Nescio. It means I don't know." James answered.

"Then go find out."


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and the guy characters for this story! They are awesome. BTW, if you want to contribute a character, you don't have to have a fan fiction account. Just for the last slot, that says, 'FF username', write your nickname/username that you use.**

**Vince Knight and Zachary Shady will be introduced in the future chapters, along with any other characters that are contributed.**

**My 80****th**** reviewer will get a shout-out in Chapter seven, if we get to 80 reviews. (You can do it, guys!)**

**Now, here's for my personal update:**

**My phone broke. My brother dropped it into water, and the thingy that lights up the image broke. This sucks because this is usually how I check my account and look at other stories. Also, I'm sick again. Not very much, just a runny nose and a cough. Through we got some cough drops and it's getting better.**

**Anyways, I'm planning on posting a new story, because I have a really good idea… **

**So here's a summary. (I don't have a title). Please don't copy, and tell me if you like it.**

**Story #1:**

**Summary: **"The 100th Hunger Games, the 4th quarter quell," President Nix takes a second to read from the note card. "This time, to remind- to freshen the wound of those who died in the rebellion- of course not Katniss or Peeta, they are still some, er, in our torture chambers," The president slowed down uneasily, trying not to let now that the love-struck couple has escaped. "To freshen the wound of those who died in rebellion, this quarter quell will have contestants from all ages," The president smiles coldly, but not as coldly as Snow's smile has been, "and that's not all. There will be twice the contestants."

**Story #2:**

**Summary: **What if, just putting an option out there, what if Peeta was not the one in love, not the one good with words? Look, what I'm trying to say is, what if Peeta had Katniss's personality and was not in love with her, while Katniss had Peeta's personality and WAS in love with him? Interested? Read on.

**So what do you think? Which one do you like best?**

**Thanks for listening, er, reading.**

**PRESENTING, CHAPTER 6: Logan Page!**

"Logan!" His best friend, the one he always hangs out with, was waving to him. "Hey, Logan!"

"Hey, Kat." Logan waves back, and goes to sit down next to Katherine, also known as Kat.

"So, What'cha doin'?" Kat smiles and nudges Logan. Okay, I'll let you in on a secret. Kat has a crush on Logan. Maybe it's his black hair, or his blue eyes, or maybe his personality. Kat doesn't know yet. Also, she doesn't know that Logan, the Logan, has a tiny, a really tiny crush on her. (Well, maybe not so tiny…) She has unique eyes, a ring of gold surrounding her pupil, then a light shade of green, then a really, really, dark green. Her dirty blonde hair, almost a slightly dark shade of brown, covers her right eye, and the dimples that show when she smiles…

"Nothing much, Kat," Logan answers, putting his head in his hands. "My friend Sugar wants my help to look for someone named… um, Jessie Prescott?"

"Oh!" Kat nearly shouts. "It's the girl who was mentioned in the newspaper! She was in a coma for six years after a car accident, but she didn't age at all in the coma!"

"Why?" Logan questions. "Why didn't she?"

"Oh, you know," Kat answers, then lowers her voice into a whisper. "I'm pretty sure that when the Ross family paid her bills, they also paid for some medical experiment."

"Then shouldn't they know about it, Kat?" Logan answers and smiles smugly, happy that he found a flaw in Kat's theory.

"Huh?" Kat have analyzed that, and proceeds to answer Logan, "That? Oh, Logan. They left the money with the doctors, and left, because the pain was too much to bear."

"You think so?" Logan asked, crossing his arms.

"No, Logan. No." Kat answers and Logan starts to grin. "I _know _so." Kat emphasizes the word 'know' and smiles smugly as there is no flaw to her theory.

"How can you prove it?" Kat fell silent. She had no way to prove it. So there was a flaw in her theory.

"Well, duh," Kat answers after a moment. "You can't prove it. Unless you go to the hospital and see."

"Then why aren't we going?" Kat shook her head.

"'Cause we can't go around in the hospital asking questions, L," Kat answers. Logan just looks bewildered for a second, but quickly recovers.

"Why not?" Logan asks while Kat prepares her speech.

"Because, a. It's rude, b. it's poking around people's business, c. there is no use to do so, and d. I don't want to."

"Ha-ha, just cause you don't want to?" Logan asks, laughing. "What kind of reason is that?"

"A good reason, Logan." Kat answers. "A good one."

"Huh." Logan mock-saddens, and says, "So when I say, 'cuz I don't want to, why doesn't that count?"

"Because I'm Katherine Wilders, and you, young man, are Logan Page."

"You suck."

"I love you too." Of course, Logan interprets this as a friendly chat, because boys are just so oblivious, while Kat says it out of pure love- because of the feeling, she blurts it out.

"Ha-ha, love you, too." Logan answers without a moment of hesitation- of course, he thinks this is just a friendly teasing, but it is much more than that. Anyone can see that. So of course, why then when Logan saw the red-haired beauty did he suddenly forget about Kat?

**A/N: So sorry! This is so short! So the 80 review challenge thing is moved to Chapter 7- unless, you get eighty reviews. Please vote for your story choice! I'll get you guys an update during the weekend!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi. Just to let you know, I'm not updating because I want this number of reviews or whatever. I'm don't have this story written down, so I'm just writing when I get inspired.**

**Sorry about the number of people coming and going from the story. I don't think there will be anymore additions, just to let you know.**

**Sorry that this story is getting confusing.**

**And I'm sorry about the hunger games story choice, because first of all, this is not a HG story and most of you probably haven't read it (if you haven't you should.). And second, because I wasn't thinking when I was writing and I messed up the summaries. Sorry 'bout that.**

**No more summaries for you to choose from. **

**Oh, I almost forgot: I AM SO TERRIBELLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I just have this big project in English that I have to make a presentation on because my team didn't do anything, and me being the girl on the team…**

**Yeah. In science we finished a huge project that I hated, and we are starting something new.**

**In S.S. we have a test next week and I have to do this huge test review sheet. **

**My math teacher gives us 2 packets that have 10 pages in them (counting both front and back) and a worksheet that makes no sense. It's like she thinks we don't have a life (which we totally do. Like, instagram, fanfiction….)**

**Sorry about my rambling. (I said sorry way too much now. Sorr- Oh, well.)**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO 4ever-A-Nightmare (hope I got your username right)! This is what got me so pumped up about continuing to write this chapter! I love the LukexJessie concept put people have been putting stories 12/18 and that isn't right…The age difference at that age is just –wrong. I'm sorry, but no 18 year old in her right mind would go out with a 12 year old. **

**What you all waited for!**

**(lolz, the chapter is later. This is something else.)**

**The 80****th**** Reviewer is *drum roll*….DEARBHLA! He/she was a guest…. So sadly, he/she cannot receive her award for being the 80****th**** reviewer… so the 100****th**** reviewer gets it!**

**Now, for the chapter.**

**Chapter Seven: Whoa Bro **

"Possibly," Luke agrees through is very annoyed with Connie who keeps calling him like every two minutes.

"_Okay Lukey-boo," _Connie's voice rings out through the area because she just has to talk really loudly and make kissy noises. "_Be careful." _Without answering, Luke hangs up and puts his phone on silent while looking up to find Ravi, Zuri, and Sugar about to burst out laughing- no, scratch out, they are already on the floor.

"What?" Luke asked, looking himself up and down to see if he had something on him.

"Nothing," Sugar answered. "You just have a way overprotective girlfriend."

"Yeesh." Ravi agreed, putting an arm over Sugar's shoulders. "_Lukey-boo."_ Sugar smacks Ravi in the upper arm. Ravi, rubbing it, looks up. "What the hell was that for?" Well, Ravi has a short temper and Sugar can hit. Bad mix.

"Thanks Sugar." Luke answers. "At least I got one friend."

"Um, no," Sugar answers, shaking her head. "I don't want Ravi to look like a weirdo, _Lukey-boo." _ Sugar's imitations are almost perfect, and it sounds as if a real Connie is standing right there.

"Whoa, bro," Luke answers, shaking his head. "Kill me, but that looks just like Jessie."

"K, I can kill you," Sugar answers calmly, then changes her calm expression into a possessed one. "The voices are telling me to, anyway."

"No, Luke is right," Zuri interrupts, and everyone jumps up forgetting that she was there. "That looks exactly like Jessie."

"No kidding," Ravi answers.

"What?" Sugar gaps.

The redhead, 'Jessie' was talking to a guy who looked like a 'James'- that's what Sugar thinks, along with a girl who has to be named 'Kat.'

"He looks just like a James, I'm telling you." Sugar says, canceling out Zuri's protests.

"No. He looks like a…" Zuri stops to think, placing the name.

"Wait, that's Logan!" Luke says so loudly that he changes the attention of Logan himself. Logan waves.

"Hey, Luke!" Logan's response rings through the air, just long enough for the redhead to look up.

"Jessie!" Zuri shouts and starts to run over there. Running in heels was never her specialty, though…

"Zuri! Don't!" Sugar springs her hands out, as if to grab Zuri, but it's too late. The overwhelming sensation of seeing the nanny lost in an accident brought Zuri's mind to a stop, and as soon as Zuri runs that two meters, it all happens in slow motion… the heel snaps and Zuri falls to the ground.

"I think I sprained my ankle."

"Zuri!"

**FREAKISHLY AWESOME LINE BREAKER THINGA MAGINGA**

**NAME: **_Jessica K. Prescott_

**AGE: **_18_

**REASON FOR HOSPITALIZATION: **_Car accident._

**MEDICINE: **_Specialus Comus_ **(A/N: not real. :P) **

**EXTRA INFORMATION: **_Because of the big funding provide by the Ross family, Ms. Jessica Prescott was given the experimental no-aging drug._

**AFTER SICKNESS STOPPED: **_The drug worked and Ms. Jessica Prescott is still the age of 18._

"JAMES! You better get here right now!" The doctor- who was simply known as Doc, yelled. "Miss Kate! You too please!" Now, this was more of a sing-song voice that the doctor said it in, trying to seem sexy- ha-ha, doc, you don't know what appeals to women. "Johnson, and Peterson, and, um…" Doc looked closely at the paper and tried his best to pronounce the last name. "Kill-tree-w- ski? The heck?"

Jack Johnson and Will Peterson appeared first, Summer Kilczewski soon after.

"Doc, it's Kilczewski, not Kill-tree-and-ski, k?" Summer explained.

"I'll just call you Kill." Doc answered, rolling his eyes when Summer started protesting. "JAMES AND MISS KATE!"

"Yes, doc?" James was leaning on the door way, shirt slightly messy and half of his chest showing, with- was that a hickey? You could obviously see that he was, um, very 'busy.'

"Hmm, doc?" Miss Kate stood next to James holding his arm while her hair was all over the place, and she was scrabbling to pull down her shirt and skirt and to look as casual as possible, which was- believe me, hard.

"M-m-miss K-k-kate?" The doctor stuttered, shaking his head. "And James?"

"Doc, you are getting off topic." Summer 'Kill' slightly poked him.

"Hmm? Oh, oh, yes. Of course." Doc got out of his disbelief shock, and continued. "Which of you cared for Miss Jessie Prescott?"

"Jack and me, sir," Summer answered.

" Okay, the rest of you may go, except for James." Kate looked worriedly at James, gave him a peck on the lips, and then hurried away, followed by Will.

"James, wait outside the door," Doc said, and ushered James out.

"I feel so loved." James muttered but the doctor shushed him.

"Okay, Kill, and Jack." Doc nodded. "I take it that you two took care of Miss Jessie Prescott, appointed her medications, worked with the funds, eh?"

"Yes, sir, you are right." Jack answered.

"Sir, yes, sir!" Summer nearly yelled.

"You got to be quieter, Kill. Anyways, who did what?" Doc asked, eager to finish this.

"Well, sir, you see-" Jack was cut off by Summer.

"Jack took care of the funds and I appointed her medications."

"Oh, I see," Replied Doc looking through his files. "So who the h*ll is responsible for appointing her the no-aging drug or whatever?"

"Oh, sir, you see-" Summer started, nervously fiddling with her fingers. "You see, sir…"

"Yes, I see, but what the h*ll do I see?!"

"Well- girls all over the world are wasting their best years- the college years, and Miss Jessie Prescott was really pretty, and I did not want her to waste her best years, so it was pretty reasonable, um, to use that drug. And besides, we wanted to try that out, and we got a really large fund from the Ross Family." Summer took a breath as she finished.

"Hmm," Doc, deep in thought, wrote something down on his note card.

"Sir- you can fire me if you want to." Summer proposed, and waited, impatiently for an answers.

"No, no," Doc shook his head, having it all planned out. "Really, no need. It made sense what you did- in fact, I think you should get a promotion! Of course, use that drug! Don't tell the doctor anything about it! GREATEST IDEA EVER! F*CKING GREATEST IDEA EVER!" With a lot of sarcasm, the doctor finished.

"So- you are firing me?" Summer asked with what seemed like disappointment?

"No, Kill. You are not fired. We need a punishment for you. Eh, I'll think of something." The doctor shook his head, about to take his thinking position.

"**Doc,** she shook gave the information to the reporter. You know, that's the worst job."

"Hmm? Yeah, of course! Great idea, Jack." Doc said. "You two are dismissed.

After they walked out of ear range, Summer quickly thanked Jack for helping her, and they went separate ways, um, hallways.

"James, you may come in." The Doc once again called James.

"Finally." James muttered, coming into the room.

"James, um, this may seem like an awkward conversation to you, but um-" Doc stopped, seeing as James had not sat down. "Sit down if you please."

"Doc, what's so awkward about this conversation that we are currently having?"

"Oh, yes- well," Doc stopped, trying to put it into words. "As you probably know, I've been trying to get Miss Kate to um…"

"Get together with you, start dating you?" James ended the Doc's sentence, as Doc nodded. "Yeah, I know that. Kate told me about that. So, why are we talking about this?"

"Well, um, well did you get- er, start going out with Kate and doing, you know, stuff…" Doc abruptly ended.

"Oh, doc," James laughed.

"This is not funny." Doc folded him arms, and looked so much like a child, that James just had to laugh some more. "SILENCE! Tell me!"

"Well, like- a month ago, or something?"

"How long did you know her?" Doc asked.

"Six months or something?"

"But then how did you get her to get with you so fast?"

"Ha, Doc, you need the lessons of James, huh?" James asked.

**A/N:**

**Yeah… .so bye bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

Jessie had no idea what to do. It turned out that Zuri had sprained her ankle, and had to stay home for some time. Jessie had volunteered to stay home with Zuri for the month. However, the month had passed very quickly, and many things had happened.

Zuri started to slowly change into her usual self. She even called Laura to break their "friendship" even though she thought that she shouldn't call it that. She called her friend, Samantha "Miss Piggy", to come and visit her. Their friendship quickly healed.

Things weren't going that well for Ravi- Mr. S was not doing very well. He had died after getting sick- Ravi had no idea how, but the death of Mr. S had affected him greatly. However, to cheer him up, Sugar got him a crocodile that she rescued. The crocodile was adorable- Snappy was what Sugar called him, and Snappy interacted happily with Sugar's croc, Jas.

Emma had turned out to become way happier. She broke up with Connor, and had her eyes on another guy that she met that had been way less pushy than Connor. She was quickly engaged into a relationship which turned out to be a wonderful experience- She was so happy that she didn't marry Connor.

Luke had broken up with Connie- she was too annoying once she found out that Jessie had returned to the Ross family. She thought that since Luke had liked Jessie before, he would like her again, and then crush on her once again. [Yes, as if Luke would ever do that, *eye roll*]. However, he started to get closer to Jessie.

It had been two months since the Ross Family had found Jessie. Zuri was out on her dance.

"May I have a dance?" Someone asked Zuri. She turned around and saw that it was James. Zuri blushed and Samantha giggled.

"Sure." Zuri answered and got up.

"I'm so glad that you are not a bit-," James stopped, searching in his head for the right words. "I'm glad that you are not as mean as you were before."

"I'm so glad too." Zuri answered just as a slow song came up.

"Come on, let's go," James led Zuri to the dance floor, where plenty of couples got closer.

"Do you know how to Slow Dance?" Zuri asked James. "I'm horrible at it."

"Eh, I'm pretty good." James shrugged. "And I'm sure you are, too,"

"Not really," Zuri answered as she and James got close to slow dance.

"You know, I always waited for that magical moment," James said as Zuri blushed.

"I think this is our magical moment," Zuri answered shyly as she closed her eyes and leaned in. She was about to open one of her eyes to see if James was leaning but did not because she felt James's soft lips on hers. She also heard Samantha giggled, but, oh well.

Emma was at her Fashion show.

"This season's fashion is all bright and fresh colors, just like this bright summer dress," Emma stood up and twirled. "Here are some models to show you how you should look."

Plenty of models came in, followed by the one and only, Sam Jones.

The audience laughed and Emma blushed in embarrassment and anger. However as the models stopped around her and Sam stood in front of her, she quickly became confused while Sam smiled at her sweetly and the audience became silent in surprise. Sam kneeled down in front of her, and took out a small box.

"Gasp," Went the audience.

"Will you do me the pleasure of," Sam started as he struggled to open the little box. "Um, could you open this box first?" The audience laughed as Sam smiled his winning smile at her.

"Give it to me." Emma said and opened the box, handing it back to Sam. "Continue, please."

"Okay, where was I?" Sam joked as Emma smacked him on the head. "Oh, yes, will you do me the pleasure of becoming my lovely wife for the rest- I think, of my life? Will you stay by my side till- oh, to hell with it, when I turn old? Will you become the number one woman in my life?" Sam turned his head quickly at the camera. "Um, no offense mom," The Audience laughed. "So, will you?"

"Hmm, why should I?" Emma asked Sam. Sam's face morphed into disbelief, then amusement.

"Very good question," Sam answered as he stood up. "You should because, well, I have no good reasons. Except that you love me."

"Well, then, that's a very good reason." Emma said, but stopped the little play as her face showed he happiness. "Yes, of course I will marry you, stupid!" Sam put the ring on Emma's finger and she hugged him and they kissed while the audience cheered.

Ravi was doing great as well, of course.

"Snappy's growing up fairly well," Ravi told Sugar. "What do you feed crocodiles as they become adults?"

"Dead rats," Sugar answered as Ravi gapped at her. "Close your mouth, you look like a fish. Dead rats, the occasional salad and you can actually find some special croc food if you ask a Zoo helper."

"Oh, god, our house if going to stink," Ravi confessed, trying to reveal his surprise for Sugar.

"Our house?" Sugar questioned, raising her eyebrow.

"Surprise!" Ravi yelled out.

"Oh my gosh! Ravi! That's wonderful!" Sugar yelled as she engulfed Ravi in a bear hug.

"You're welcome," Ravi answered as they kissed.

And, you can't forget about Jessie and Luke.

"You know how I had a crush on you when I was younger?" Luke answered, blushing. Jessie found it super cute that Luke was blushing.

"Hmm, yeah," Jessie answered, looking at Luke.

"Well, I kinda, sorta," Luke stopped when Jessie smacked him on the head. "What?"

"Use your grammar properly," Jessie answered, putting her head in the air as if her answer was completely reasonable.

"Ugh, you're annoying," Luke sighed.

"Don't insult girls," Jessie answered again in the same manner.

"Okay, fine." Luke sighed and started once again. "I think I still like you."

"Think?" Jessie raised her eyebrow, looking questionably at Luke.

"Fine, I like you, Jessie. Like, _like like_." Luke answered.

"Hmm." Jessie answered. "Then look at me." Luke turned his head to look at Jessie. She started closing her eyes, leaned in, and as Luke did the same, their lips touched.

They had their magical moment.

**A/N: The end of my story! Sorry that it's so short, but I had no idea how to end it. I hope you like it!**


End file.
